


A Man-Bun: The How-To Guide

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, POV Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Some angst, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Jack wants to look like Sam, so he grows out his hair. The two of them end up getting a little creative with it.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 57





	A Man-Bun: The How-To Guide

Sam was running his hands through Jack’s hair. Jack wanted to close his eyes and sigh peacefully, but he had to focus, gaze locked onto the mirror before him. They were in his room and Sam was trying to teach him something very important.

There was a tugging and tightness at his scalp, the snap of something sounding in the air.

“Okay, and now you just wrap the elastic around it like that.”

Jack had grown out his hair, wanting to have hair like his dad’s -- well, like _Sam’s_ , to be specific. Jack was already grown up, but he still thought to himself that he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. It hadn’t taken that long for his hair to grow out, Sam explaining it probably had to do with genetics, and maybe even being part archangel. Either way, his hair was now up in a high bun on top of his head. Loose, short strands still hung down against his neck when he turned and looked.

“What do you think?” Sam asked.

He had wanted his hair like Sam’s, but then he’d wanted it like this, not used to the sensations against his ears and neck. This was... different.

“How do you know how to do that? You never have your hair like this.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t be caught dead with a man-bun.”

Jack paused. Sam straightened, realizing his mistake, and went on, “You look great with it though, Jack. Suits you, just wouldn’t suit me.”

He pat Jack on the shoulders, and then turned him around to look at his work. Jack reached his hand up. “Could this be a ponytail too?”

“Yeah, I can do ponytails,” Sam said.

“How?”

Again, he wanted to know how his dad could do this, especially when all he seemed to do was run a comb through his own hair.

“Had a girlfriend back in college. Used to do her hair for her when she just wanted to relax, or was studying.”

“Where is she now?” Jack asked.

Sam’s face fell, and he let out a heavy breath, now looking down and averting Jack’s eyes.

“She’s... She’s in Heaven.” Jack didn’t know what to say. _I’m sorry,_ didn’t feel like it would suffice, not with the scar he could see it’d left on Sam. Instead he just came forward and pat his dad’s chest, like he’d seen Dean do a few times. Sam tapped his hand over Jack’s, and then released him. “Thanks, Jack. Anyway, guess I still kind of remember what to do. You like it?”

“I don’t look like you anymore,” Jack reasoned, not sure he liked it, looking in the mirror at himself again.

“That’s okay. You just have to look like you.”

Jack smiled.


End file.
